Memories of Love
by RosalieCullen93
Summary: Someone from Rosalie's past dies. Rosalie is devastated and Emmett comforts her.


I'm curled up in a ball on my bed whimpering and wishing I could cry. That's the terrible thing about this life. You can't cry, even when you want to. Emmett walked in and laid down beside me. I hate him seeing me like this. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I nestled into his embrace. We had just gotten back from the hospital. My mother was dead. I had found out that she was in the hospital from a news story about the "ailing Hale widow." Even fifty years after my disappearance, the Hales were still rich and the events of their lives still wound up in the newspaper. Even though it went against all the rules, I had visited her. I had to see her, secrecy be damned. I had snuck into her room. Her eyes widened as I'd approached her. She'd looked so frail and weak.

"Rosalie…you haven't…you haven't changed."

She lifted her head to get a better look at me. She lifted one hand and placed it against my face. I held her hand against my cheek.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I was raped and murdered." I answered bluntly. I never could lie to my mother. "I was transformed into a vampire."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"The good kind of vampire. The kind that only eats animals."  
"You were raped?" She asked. I'd misunderstood the source of her horror.

She lifted up her arms and held me. "I'm so sorry."

I laid my head on her breast like when I was a child. I'd come to comfort her and she was comforting me. That wasn't right.

"Mama, you don't have much time. Don't waste your strength on me." I whispered. I smelt her body change. "Mama?"

"I'm glad…I'm glad I was able to see you again. Are you…are you happy?"

She was fading, but trying to hold on.

"Yes, Mama. Yes, I'm happy." The first-and last-time I'd ever lie to my mother.

She smiled. "I'm glad."

Then she passed away. I stayed by her side for hours as if I thought she'd come back. Then I slipped away. When I came back home Emmett was waiting for me, waiting for an explanation as to why I'd suddenly vanished for a week. I'd walked past him and gone straight to my room. Now, he was lying beside me. If he'd been mad he wasn't now.

"What happened?" He asked softly, stroking my hair. I turned around and pushed him down. I positioned myself so I was straddling his thighs. I pushed my lips against his. He embraced me and pulled off my shirt, then unhooked my bra with his teeth. I unzipped his jeans and took down his pants. His shirt came off next and then he pulled down my dress. Then he pushed me down on the bed and kissed my neck. He slid down my panties and slid inside of me. I moaned in pleasure as he traced kisses down my neck and breasts.

"God, Rosalie…" He spanked my thigh. "Don't ever leave me like that again."  
"Yes…" I'm somehow able to moan out. I grab his ass and push him deeper into me. I don't want to think about how my mother is dead. I don't want to think about how she's the first one I've lost from my human life. How one by one they'll fall like dominoes till everyone who remembers human Rosalie is gone. I don't want to think about that. I kiss his neck.

"I'm sorry, wanna spank me?" I asked in a silky, seductive tone.

"I ain't your daddy." He mumbled, then went back to kissing my breasts. He has a fixation on my boobs, though I'm not complaining. I ran my fingers through his hair till he's done. We rolled off of each other after about six hours after making love.

"So, wanna tell me where you were?" He asked me. "Though you don't have to."

"I went to see my mother." I said quietly. His eyes widened.

"Does she know?" He asked, not needing to complete the question.

"She's dead." I answered. He hugged me.

"Oh, Rosalie, no wonder you were crying." He crooned. He was pitying me. I _hate _being pitied.

"I'm fine." I snarled. He held me closer, like I was a child.

"No, you're not. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.  
"What is there to say?" I responded. He was cradling me at this point. I closed my eyes, suddenly wanting to make love again. I knew he'd never allow that, however. He wanted to talk about my _feelings_. Emmett can be such a girl at times.

"What do you want me to say? I miss her, but I said goodbye to that part of my life so long ago."

He doesn't let me go and I don't want him too. If I could just lay in his arms for all eternity I would. I've thought about doing that at times, but we'd both get hungry. Hunting by night and making love all day…it was a tempting thought.

"Can you tell me about her?" Emmett asked, his face buried in my hair.

I thought back to my memories. Some were clear and others not so clear. "She was kind." I immediately remembered. "When I couldn't get to sleep at night she'd rock me in a rocking chair. Even when I was older. She loved clothes, a bit like Alice. Oh my, they'd have loved each other." I smiled. "I think she's the reason I'm so vain. When I was a toddler she was always dressing me up and telling me how pretty I looked. She almost never raised her voice."

"Do you think she'd have liked me?"  
"Oh, yes, I'm certain." I thought back to one specific memory. "I once broke her favorite tea set. It was an accident, I tripped into it. I was so upset I ran away into the woods. She came to get me obviously. She carried me home. I was so scared-you recall that children back then were rather severely disciplined. She wasn't mad. She told me she could buy a new tea set, but not a new daughter." I laughed at the memory. Then, I started sobbing again. Emmett held me tightly. We laid there for a long time saying nothing. We didn't need to. He was there, I was loved and that was enough.


End file.
